Dreadnought-class battleship
:This article describes the ship class depicted in ''Space Battleship Yamato 2202: Warriors of Love. For its counterparts in Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato and in Space Battleship Yamato 2 and its sequels, see EDF Battleship and the EDF Dreadnought.'' The Dreadnought-class battleship is a warship class in service of the United Nations Cosmo Navy. Smaller and less heavily armed than the ''Andromeda'' class that entered service at nearly the same time but able to be manufactured in greater numbers, the Dreadnought class exemplifies a new and aggressive military doctrine on the part of the Earth Federation. Armament and Technical Specifications The Dreadnought-class battleship possesses a bifurcated wave motion gun muzzle in its bow section. Three positron shock cannon turrets are mounted along the upper deck, two of them positioned in front of the bridge tower and one behind. Like the Andromeda class and its predecessor, the space battleship ''Yamato'', the dorsal towers of Dreadnought class ships are built with two bridges ("Departure to the Unknown!", "[[Clash! Yamato Versus Andromeda|Clash! Yamato Versus Andromeda]]"). The standard variant of the class utilizes wave motion shields as part of its defenses ("Yamato in Crisis - The Devil's Alternative Once More") while the mars defense line variant lacks the wave motion shields and were easily destroyed as a result ("Escape from the Nightmare!"). One specially designated Dreadnought, the Laboratory Prometheus, is modified to use its warp engine systems to protect occupants from the dangers of accelerated time inside a dimensional time fault on Earth. As an added precaution against the time fault, its windows are blocked and replaced with video screens. The main bridge of Laboratory Prometheus is larger than normal for its class[http://yamato2202.net/character_mechanic/index2.html Official Space Battleship Yamato 2202 website ship data on variants of the Dreadnought-class] ("''Yamato'' in Crisis - The Devil's Alternative Once More"). In preparation for the Third Battle of Mars, additional Dreadnoughts with upgraded specifications were built as boosters to be mounted onto new Andromeda class vessels ("Escape from the Nightmare!"). History : Like the Andromeda class, Dreadnought-class battleships were armed with wave motion weaponry in violation of the Earth Federation's treaty with Iscandar, and were built in secret. With the clandestine assistance of the Great Garmillas Empire, the Earth Federation was able to take advantage of a hidden zone of time distortion for its production facility; inside this dimensional time fault, time flowed much faster than in the outside world, allowing a factory to build Dreadnought class and other ships for Earth and for Garmillas in the span of only a couple of years ("Shock – Legacy of the Cosmo Reverse"). By the end of 2202, fourteen Dreadnought vessels left the assembly line and participated in a fleet exercise over Jupiter, easily blasting away rocky space debris with shock cannon fire ("[[Clash! Yamato Versus Andromeda|Clash! Yamato Versus Andromeda]]"). : With the threat of invasion by the Gatlantis Empire looming, production of Dreadnought vessels inside the dimensional time fault was stepped up; unlike the first run of the class, these ships were not named and were given only registry numbers and letters. Dozens of them were ready to engage waves of increasingly powerful Gatlantis attackers at the Battle of Saturn, and assisted other ships of the Cosmo Navy fleet to fight back the invaders with their firepower and their sheer numbers. Near the end of the battle, though, the Gatlanteans transported the planet-sized White Comet fortress to Saturn, which proved able to withstand the combined blasts of the fleet's wave motion guns. Gravitational distortions created by the mechanisms of the White Comet sent many of the surviving Dreadnought''s tumbling out of control, allowing Gatlantis to pick them off at will ("Battle off the Coast of Saturn - Gather the Wave Motion Gun Fleet!", "[[Yamato in Crisis - The Devil's Alternative Once More|''Yamato in Crisis - The Devil's Alternative Once More]]"). : During this period, the Laboratory Prometheus, under the command of Saki Toudo and with a crew that included several veterans of Yamato, oversaw construction of new warships inside the dimensional time fault to be used in the Earth Federation's next assault on Gatlantis ("''Yamato'' in Crisis - The Devil's Alternative Once More"). Named Dreadnought-class ships (Listed alphabetically) *''Danae'' D-0010-2202 *''Dartmouth'' D-0008-2202 *''Devastation'' D-0002-2202Name visible on ship hull in "[[Clash! Yamato Versus Andromeda|Clash! Yamato Versus Andromeda]]" *''Devonshire'' D-0007-2202 *''Diadem'' D-0005-2202 *''Diamond'' D-0014-2202 *''Diana'' D-0009-2202 *''Dido'' D-0011-2202 *''Dominion'' D-0004-2202 *''Doris'' D-0012-2202 *''Drake'' D-0006-2202 *''Dreadnought'' D-0001-2202 *''Dublin'' D-0013-2202 *''Duncan'' D-0003-2202 *''Laboratory Prometheus'' LP-0001-2202 Gallery Image:Dreadnought dimensional time fault factory.JPG|Completed Dreadnoughts at a secret factory inside a dimensional time fault. Image:Dreadnought live fire exercise side views.png|Port side view of mutliple Dreadnought vessels Image:Dreadnought Saturn forward closeup.png|View of bifurcated wave motion gun. Image:Dreadnoughts Saturn rear view.png|Rear view. Notes and References Japanese language information ドレッドノート級前衛航宙艦 Doreddonōto-kyū zen'ei kōchū-kan Category:Spaceships Category:United Nations Cosmo Navy vessel Category:Battleship